Beneath Your Beautiful
by unicorn-is-made-of-rainbow
Summary: L'acteur Blaine Anderson a tout pour être heureux. À 21 ans, il est beau, célèbre, arrogant et enchaîne les conquêtes féminines. Le monde est à ses pieds... À l'exception de Kurt Hummel. Straight!Blaine AU


Cela faisait quelques minutes que la jeune fille arguait avec le châtain sans grand succès, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de porter un grand intérêt aux propos de la petite brune.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Brody ne peut pas m'accompagner, Santana a refusé avant même que je propose, il ne reste plus que toi... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon. » Kurt renifla avec dédain à la dernière remarque de la jeune fille et ferma le magazine qu'il était en train de lire. Décidément, elle ne souhaitait pas lâcher l'affaire, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

« Je te remercie pour ton incroyable tact, Rachel, mais je vais devoir refuser. Je le déteste, il est arrogant, son jeu d'acteur me donne envie de pleurer, et c'est un coureur de jupons, regarde comme tu fonds rien qu'à l'idée de le voir en vrai. » Il lui fit un sourire hypocrite. « Je préférerais que tu choisisses ma garde-robe plutôt que d'aller voir cet idiot. »

« Ok. » Elle hocha la tête, décidant d'ignorer le fait qu'il venait d'insulter LA star montante d'Hollywood. Elle était de toute façon décidée à aller à cette avant-première à tout prix et Kurt l'accompagnerait. «Et si je fais la vaisselle pendant deux semaines ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il garda un visage impassible avant de soupirer. C'était une offre alléchante qu'il allait sûrement accepter mais pas avant d'avoir augmenté le prix du deal. Après tout, Kurt Hummel était connu pour être dur en affaires. « Trois et je choisis le programme télé des deux prochains jours. » Trancha le jeune homme, impassible.

Elle parut hésiter pendant un instant mais cela ne dura pas. « Ça marche ! » Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire et elle se précipita vers Kurt pour le serrer dans ses bras tout en trépignant de joie. « Merci, merci, merci. »

Le châtain, écrasé dans les bras de son amie, regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Bien que difficilement, il arrivait encore à gérer la... passion? de Rachel pour le garçon mais il avait de sérieux doutes sur sa capacité à garder son calme lorsqu'il se retrouverait avec des centaines de filles comme Rachel, criant devant la vision de leur acteur favoris en chair et en os. Oh oui, il aurait besoin de boules quiès s'il voulait garder une bonne audition. Lorsque Rachel le lâcha enfin, il attrapa le magazine qu'il était en train de lire avant l'interruption de la jeune fille et partit en direction de sa chambre. « J'espère que le film n'est pas aussi nul qu'il n'en a l'air ! » Lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Rachel haussa les épaules en souriant. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle allait enfin voir _Blaine Anderson_. Le magnifique, merveilleux, incroyable célèbre acteur de 21 ans à qui la planète entière faisait les yeux doux.

* * *

« Blaine, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! » Il jeta le magazine furieusement sous le nez du garçon.

Blaine Anderson leva les yeux de son portable où il flirtait avec une de ses fans sur Twitter pour voir de quoi parlait son manager, Schuester, un homme de la quarantaine que son père avait engagé pour son_ soi-disant _travail de qualité et son professionnalisme. Professionnalisme, _mon cul _pensa Blaine. Depuis qu'il était arrivé l'année précédente, Schuester tapait en permanence sur le système de Blaine. Il le faisait se lever tôt lorsqu'il rentrait tard, lui programmait des interviews où il devait répéter cent fois les mêmes choses mais il avait surtout le don de_ faire chier _quand il était sur le point de conclure avec une jeune fille, ce qui arrivait plus que régulièrement. Plus que tout, il devait toujours justifier de ses moindres faits et gestes, comme maintenant. Pour faire court, Blaine ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que _Schuester lui foute la paix_.

« À vue d'œil, je dirais que c'est un magazine. » Blaine haussa les épaules, totalement désintéressée par une conversation avec son manager. À la place, il répondit avec un sourire en coin à un tweet qu'il venait de recevoir d'une fille qui n'avait clairement pas froid aux yeux.

Scuester excédé, attrapa le magazine et tourna quelques pages avant de le remettre sous le nez de Blaine et d'en lire le titre. « _Sexe, alcool :_ _le jeune acteur Blaine Anderson fait de nouveau scandale_ ». L'article montrait en effet des photos de l'acteur en charmantes compagnies, une des photos le montrait même éméché et accompagné de deux jeunes filles à la sortie d'un club. Blaine se saisit du magazine et observa les photos en souriant. Son regard s'égara sur une photo et il murmura pour lui-même un « trop sexy » que Schuester entendit de toute façon, avant de reposer le magazine.

« Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Le jeune acteur prit son air le plus innocent et regarda son manager avec étonnement. Je veux dire, ça montre mon côté sexy-sulfureux... » Il appuya sa phrase d'un sourire provocateur.

Schuester soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Blaine ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre que sa popularité pouvait redescendre aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il vivait complètement dans ce monde de paillettes coupé de la réalité et c'était pour ça, à vrai dire, que le père de Blaine avait engagé William Scuester.

Il espérait qu'avec son savoir faire avec les adolescents, il réussirait à changer ce Blaine arrogant et trop sûr de lui qui avait pris possession de ce petit garçon passionné de cinéma et plein d'ambitions, lorsque le succès lui était tombé dessus. Malheureusement, Blaine ne semblait pas prêt à changer et Schuester se trouvait la plupart du temps dans une impasse face au caractère imbuvable du jeune homme.

« Et tu crois réellement que ça te fait de la bonne publicité ? Tu penses qu'en voyant ça beaucoup de producteurs te feront confiance sur de nouveaux projets ? Non, je ne pense pas. Alors tu vas redescendre de ton petit nuage, je vais te programmer une conférence de presse où tu diras que tu as traversé un passage difficile, que tu as pu être immature mais que tu souhaites y remédier, changer, ce genre de truc que tu fais si bien gober à la presse. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi penser à te trouver une vraie petite amie, ça donnerait une bonne image de toi à la presse, pour une fois. Et je pense que j'ai peut être la personne parfaite marmonna-t-il. Maintenant, va te préparer, il est déjà plus de midi et tu as des interviews dans quelques heures. » Il jugea d'un dernier regard sévère le jeune acteur et sortit de sa suite.

Blaine soupira et se renfonça dans le canapé. Les histoires sérieuses, ça n'avaient jamais été pour lui. Il leur préférait les histoires sans lendemain, sans attaches, ainsi, il pouvait diriger sa vie comme bon le lui semblait. Enfin... Pas vraiment avec son manager dans les parages, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il sembla méditait quelques instants tout de même les propos du plus âgé et puis... Oh diable, Schuester. Blaine Anderson ne se laissait pas dicter ses choix de vie. Le jeune homme ferma l'application Twitter de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lorsqu'une voix féminine et enjouée répondit, il se mit à sourire. « Hey, bébé... »

* * *

« Okay, non, Rachel, je refuse de venir avec toi si tu portes ce t-shirt. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en jugeant le haut à l'effigie de Blaine Anderson que Rachel avait commandé sur Internet quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune fille sembla désappointée et fit la moue. « Oh, non ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

Elle souffla de mécontentement. « Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Kurt ! » La petite brune prit un ton accusateur et rangea le t-shirt qu'elle ne porterait probablement pas le lendemain lors de l'avant-première. Heureusement qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle n'en avait pas pris un pour son ami.

Kurt roula des yeux et changea de sujet. « Peu importe. Est-ce que tu as vu- » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Rachel répondre à son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

« Rachel Berry à l'appareil. » Kurt roula de nouveau des yeux. Cette fille ne pouvait-elle pas répondre tout simplement ''_allo_'' comme tout le monde ? Apparemment la conversation devait être_ intéressante_ car la brunette semblait surexcitée et sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Elle hochait sans arrêt la tête, même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir. Le spectacle qu'offrait Rachel était assez drôle et il était curieux de savoir de quoi retournait cette conversation. Il pencha la tête et sourit à son amie qui semblait ravie. « Comptez sur nous, M. Schuester. Kurt et moi on sera là. » Attendez..._ Quoi ?! _Elle raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Kurt avec des yeux pleins de malice.

«Kurt... Commença la petite brune avec le sourire. Devine qui est invité à une after donnée par Blaine Anderson, demain ? » Il croisa les bras, c'était hors de question.

_Oh, non._ Pas le regard de chiot. Il ferma les yeux. « Aller, Kuuuuuurt. S'il te plaiiiit ! » Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle le supplie ?

Ça allait lui coûter beaucoup plus cher que trois semaines de vaisselles.


End file.
